The Angel Of Death
by A Tiny Angel Of Death
Summary: There's another angel to watch over the Winchester boys. Ciel, the Angel Of Death has always kept to her duties of taking souls to heaven, even after her brother Lucifer is broken out of his cage. But God has a different idea about the way Ciel spends her life, and assigns her as the Winchester's guardian alongside her brother Castiel, to prevent either of them to saying "yes".
1. Meeting The Winchester's

Hello! Thanks for coming to read my first FanFiction! I'm so excited to share Ciel with the world and I hope you like her as much as I do. Please feel free to leave me constructive criticism or anything you want. Happy Reading!

My entire life, I have only known my existence to be one of death. It is my duty after all, to carry souls who are faithful to heaven's gates. The gentle embrace of death is what some might refer to me as. I am the white and soothing light some claim to see before they die, though how they live to tell of this I am not entirely sure. It is the belief of many that the horseman Death is the one and only Death, but if the full truth may come into light, I was the Angel Of Death long before the horsemen were even created. Most of Death's reapers also carry a quality that renders them unfit to enter heaven. This quality is a subtle desire for humans to suffer after they pass into the void, meaning that they enjoy the activity that is damning. It is because of this sinful desire of theirs, that I created the other Death Angels, because as powerful as I may be, I cannot send the thousands of souls that die each day to heaven on my own. Death by most human's viewpoint is something to be feared, that _I_ am to be feared. While it is true that many die a gruesome death, it brings a smile to my face when I place my hand on a dying human's soul and see their furrowed faces relax and an expression of peace envelope them just as I bring about the end of their human existence, which in my opinion is like freeing a slave from a long and painful service to their master that is called modern society. I often call my work Liberation, in which I would receive a prayer from a dying soul and go to them, comforting them in their time of dying, often singing a lullaby or favorite song, which I seem to get requests for very frequently. But this is not what I intend to share with you; I want to share a story that began as an order, where along the way I met two brothers, an old drunk, and two strong women, all of which being under the care of my brother who I watched and partook in his suffering and struggles and trials of faith.

"Help me God!"the panicked prayer for salvation rang through my mind and I quickly followed the voice, which led me to a man. Poor soul, he lay writhing in the middle of a dirty alleyway, clutching at a bullet wound that was imbedded in his lung, streaming red hued life. I appeared in my usual human form, as I did not need to settle in a vessel, partly because over a span of a few weeks they'd combust. I preferred the form of a girl that would be the age of fourteen in human standards, with waist length milk chocolate ringlets, a refined build, and dark arching eyebrows that overlooked eyes that were a shade of crystalline hazel. I stretched out my wings to show him I was an angel and meant him no harm. Normally an angel's wings are not visible to humans but since I was only seen by him I could freely let the strongly structured white wings unfurl.

" Am I…Going to die?" The man asked, struggling to speak through the blood that filled his mouth and trickled down his slightly bearded face. I gave him a slight smile, a smile of comfort and nodded solemnly, then kneeling down to place my hand over his fatal wound, sending a flush of calm over him while learning who he was. Thomas (called Tom by friend and family) Anthony Graybeel, age 37, a faith driven husband and father of two, cause of death, a gunshot wound to the chest for the money he had in his possession. I sat cross-legged next to him, a comforting hand still on his chest. His death was not to pass until twenty-three seconds after 7:30 in the evening; the current time was forty-nine seconds after 7:27. Blood still seeped from Thomas' wound and mouth, but he no longer writhed, instead he lay there utterly still, realizing that this was God's will for him and he would soon join his father and sister who I had Liberated when he was 15 and had gotten into a car crash. He no longer felt pain due to my touch, and as the seconds fluttered past us he stared at me for a moment, then difficulty spoke,

" Who are you?" I smiled at the question. It was asked every time I Liberated a soul, in their defense I suppose it would only be logical to wonder who the stranger angel with a hand placed on them was.

"My name is Ciel, I am the Angel Of Death." My routine answer was given with the routine gentle smile. 16 seconds left. I reached towards Tom's soul, humming his favorite song, Bohemian Rhapsody. 4 seconds left. I grasped Thomas' soul and looking into the man's soft brown eyes I whispered, " It's time to go home Tom." He smiled nodded his head, his neatly trimmed blond hair bobbing up and down with the movement. It was now twenty-three seconds after 7:30 in the evening; I lifted my hand from Thomas' chest. He gasped as life left him, and then slumped, his body now a corpse. As I lifted my hand away from his chest, which was now already growing cold, a small outline of him rose from his body, then quickly compacted itself into a bright, shining white ball of light. Small wisps of the light radiated warmly against the cool night breeze as I cradled Tom's soul and flew towards the stars, towards heaven. The flight took a matter of milliseconds, but to me it felt like an endless journey, a small angel against a calming sea of stars. Giving my wings a strong down stroke, I landed in Tom's already forming heaven. Nudging the soul a bit, it slowly floated off towards its path towards his father and sister. For him the path was an old forest trail he used to hike on every Sunday after church in his old family home. I waved goodbye to Thomas and flew to Heaven's Garden. It felt strange to intrude on other soul's heavens so I came here, Heaven's Garden, or as I saw it, Eden. On occasion I would speak to Joshua, but for the most part I kept to myself, lost in my own mind that reminisced of the times I came here with my brothers. Michael & Lucifer used to smile all the time then, Lucifer running around with me on his shoulders while our big brother Michael would chase after us. We were the first angels to be created so we had always been closest, and then suddenly, those happy times ended. I still ask myself, _how did it go so wrong? What changed him so much? _But then, why would I know the answer to that? Even now, so many millennium after Lucifer was corrupted and fell, I have never found a way to cope with it all, there is still a hole left in my heart that was torn away by witnessing my elder brother banish Lucifer from heaven. I threw myself on the plush grass of "Eden" and stared up at the sky. The sunlight in Eden that day was dappled with clouds, passing lazily across the large expanse of blue. I breathed in the scent of life, of grass, and sunlight and let myself doze. I had stopped dreaming around the time Lucifer was released from his cage, whether it was because of worry that I might have nightmares or the anxiety of letting myself go into a deep sleep and thus letting my guard down I am not sure. But I awoke from my dreamless sleep when I heard Joshua calling my name. I lifted my eyelids to stare into his wide brown eyes, which held a serious light in them. I frowned slightly,

"What is it brother?" He delayed his answer by offering his hand, which I took sleepily. He helped me up and now stared down at me, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. "Father wants to see you Ciel." He intoned in his low and calm voice. Instantly I smiled. I had not seen God in a while and I felt lost without him, though I suppose I should be thankful that I even know what he looks like.

"Thank you Joshua." I said, still smiling as he placed his hand on my shoulder. The presence of father still had not left him so I grasped at it and followed it to Earth. Of all the beautiful places I thought God would be I never expected him to be where I found him, in his usual human form, sitting on a park bench in Waterville, Maine. Tilting my head slightly I pondered his location spot, but then again, father loved watching his human children roam about in their daily lives. I cleared my throat and took a seat next to him. I never did think that his human form did him justice, slightly shaggy brown hair, chiseled face with a small shadow of facial hair, and beautiful blue eyes that seemed to reflect the very ocean waves. The appearance was beautiful in a human perspective, though he appeared in his mid- 40's, but it never really seemed to capture his full awe inspiring beauty. He turned his head to face me, then the corners of his mouth spread into a smile. He put a hand on my shoulder,

"It has been a while my child." His voice held a powerful rumbling tone, like rolling thunder, but only, gentler you could say. I wrapped my hands around the hand on my shoulder,

"Indeed it has father, thank you for calling me here." We held our slight father and daughter embrace for a moment longer then broke away and sat there on the park bench, to avoid stares of the humans passing by.

"I can hear you wondering why you are hear my child," he broke the silence and I nodded, politely prompting him to go on, " It is about the matter of your brother's future vessels."

"The Winchester boys father?" I asked, he nodded, " Many of your siblings are being corrupted by Lucifer's very presence on Earth, and have already turned to coercing them to give their consent. It would seem that they do not care about my children here," He gestured around the park, " And only wish to end this Earth as quickly as possible." I had a faint idea of where he was leading up to,

" What would you have me do father?" He turned to me again, his blue eyes staring into my hazel ones.

" My dear Ciel, I want you to guard them at all costs, and whatever you do, do not let them give their consent to either of you elder brothers and thus ensuing the end of this wonderful world I have created." The gentle order quickly imbedded itself into my conscience, and I smiled at the warmth it gave me,

"I will do as you ask father." God reached out and cupped my cheek in his hand, his radiance sending another rush of warmth through me.

"I know you will my child." And with that he was gone. It was hard not to wonder why he chose me to guard these Winchester brothers. I was merely an Angel Of Death, not a guardian. And yet despite this, I felt a strange connection to the boys I had not even met, so I stood from the park bench and set off, walking surprisingly. I tried to reach out for their souls but it appeared they had been protected by Enochian sigils. So instead I followed the next best presence I felt. An angel. Who they were or what their intentions were I did not know, but I knew that they were after the Winchester's and that I had encountered this angel before. My tracking led me to a police station in the same little town of Waterville, Maine. I looked through one of the windows and saw the angel, along with who I could only assume was one of the Winchester's. Until now I had not recognized the Angel's presence, but now that I was close enough I realized it was my younger brother Castiel. I let out a sigh of relief. If Castiel was protecting the Winchester's then I surely did not need to worry myself much. Though he was ridiculed for it, Castiel's bond with his human charges were strong and effective, it always helped to have a personal desire to keep a charge safe, and Castiel took this to extremes. I had not yet seen his new vessel, so I studied him. It was not far of from what father's human form looked like, though the hair was slightly neater and a few shades darker, and the eyes were a richer blue, with less movement in them. He was younger than father's human form and he wore a tan trench coat, which I thought was slightly odd seeing as how most angels have their vessels wearing suits. It would be strange for a young girl to wear a suit so I simply wore a white dress. The Winchester next to him was wearing a suit and was speaking with a serious expression. His eyes were an intriguing shade of forest green. They held a purity within them that spoke clearly that he was meant to be Michael's vessel. His sandy blonde hair was not messy, but not uniform neat either, just casual I suppose. I decided to wait until their conversation with the police officer was over, it would have been rude to intrude while they were in the middle of speaking to him and I thought that the officer Walter Framingham would be quite alarmed at my sudden appearance. To pass the time I reached towards the Winchester boy's soul. Dean Winchester. _So that's his name! _I thought to myself. After Lucifer was freed I had kept away from anything other than Ascending souls to heaven so I had only heard of the Winchester's when I spoke briefly to Zachariah, who had been in a particularly foul mood that day. As for where Dean's brother was I was not sure. Furrowing my brows I wondered, _if Castiel is charged with protecting the Winchester's, why is he not with both of them? Where is the other one?_ I bit down slightly on my thumbnail and spread my conscience across the nation, searching countless souls for what seemed like hours. As it would happen, when I snapped back to my body in my vain attempt to find my second charge, I noticed that Castiel and Dean were ducking into a car and began to take off. Gasping slightly, I took off after them, flying of course. I was inside the car in a matter of seconds, though neither of them seemed to notice. It would appear that Castiel's senses were growing dull, which was incredibly strange to me. The Castiel I knew was incredibly vigilant, always on the lookout for danger. But it took a full minute and thirty-four seconds for them to notice me, and that was only because I cleared my throat. Dean lost control of the car for a moment, swerving across the road franticly, inspiring a flower of nausea to bloom in my stomach,

"Son of a bitch!" he cried, much to my confusion. The insult seemed to be referring to me, but I was clearly female and technically I had no mother so it was completely irrelevant to me. Castiel's reaction was calm and instantaneous though, showing a bit of the Castiel I know. He drew out his angel blade and pointed it at me, then halting in his attack when he recognized me,

"Dean, pull the car over." He said gruffly, retracting his blade. Dean gave Castiel a questioning glance, then pulled over. Luckily, we were alongside a forest and I burst out of the car in relief.

" How can you put up with such a nauseating form of transportation like that?" I asked, trying to regain my composure. Dean wore an expression that seemed to demand an explanation.

"Uh Cas, what's with little heart attack here popping up like that?" I tilted my head with confused narrowed eyes, _what an odd way of speaking_. Castiel merely smiled, a very slight but genuine smile and nodded a greeting,

" Hello Ciel." He said, much to Dean's bewilderment.

"Cas!" seems he has a short temper, so much like Michael. Castiel turned to Dean and gestured to me.

"This is Ciel, a friend." I smiled at Dean Winchester,

" Hello Dean, it is a pleasure to meet you." He smiled, but it was obviously sarcastic and fake,

" Wish I could say the same sweetie, but I'm still trying to guess at who the hell you are and what you were doing zapping into my car!" I frowned slightly, an embarrassed flush rushing to my face,

"Yes, my apologies for that, I saw you drive off and I panicked. I meant to confront you sooner but I was in the middle of searching for your brother." At the mention of his brother Dean stiffened slightly, alert. Castiel took on a suspicious expression.

"What do you want with Sam Ciel?" _There's the name I needed!_ I could not help but laugh slightly at how tense they were so suddenly,

" Relax brother, I am not looking for him for the reason you are thinking of, I merely want to find him, to protect him." They relaxed but were now confused, both for different reasons,

" What exactly were you thinking she was gonna do Cas?" Dean asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Ciel is the Angel Of Death, I thought she was trying to find him and take his soul to heaven or in other words, kill him." Castiel said passively, like meeting an Angel Of Death was an every day thing, although in his case it almost was.

"But those aren't my intentions." I quickly added when I saw him tense worriedly, " I have taken it upon myself to look after the pair of you, and make sure you do not 'say yes'." It was a slight lie, I had actually been ordered to protect them, but I thought it would avoid suspicion if I said I had done it on my own accord. Castiel seemed satisfied with the answer, no longer confused, but Dean unfortunately only narrowed his eyes,

"Is that right? Well hate to break it to you but you won't be necessary, Sammy and I will die a thousand times over before we say yes." I nearly laughed. His eyes held no sincerity in them at all, he was obviously trying to prove that he could resist the odds to not just me but to himself most of all, how pitiful. I did not know what to say to make it through his incredibly stubborn mind so I simply resisted the urge to roll my eyes and looked at Castiel, then back to Dean,

" Dean, it is important that you tell me where your brother is, I need to speak with him." Taken aback, Dean raised an eyebrow,

" Oh yeah? And just what do you need to talk to Sammy about?" _What a nuisance. _I thought. It was not as though I could not simply search Dean's mind for Sam's location, I most certainly could, it just did not seem like the most courteous of things to do to someone I had just met. But with my patience running thin, I closed the distance in which we were apart and placed my hand on his forehead, Castiel only flinched and said,

" Is that really necessary?" I replied in the affirmative and delved into Dean's memory, ignoring the slight grunt of discomfort he made. I hated forcefully gathering information like this, it was too much an intrusion, but I somehow was sure Dean knew where the other half of my charge was, and I needed to find him as soon as possible. Dean was rigid and obviously not enjoying what I was doing, so I picked up the pace to his further discomfort and finally found him. Sam was in a small motel in Garber, Oklahoma judging by Dean looking at the GPS on his phone a day earlier. I released Dean's forehead and he fell to his knees, gasping and shaking his head to somehow try and get the aftertaste of the reading out of his mind. I felt my heart twinge a bit in a rush of guilt.

" Please forgive me Dean, that will not happen again I assure you," I turned now to Castiel, who was awkwardly shuffling his feet near the Impala, clearly unsure of how to react in this situation. "I will return soon so please try and keep Dean alive until I get back, don't do anything reckless. If you need me I'm only a prayer away." Castiel nodded, making his way over to a nauseas Dean and helping him into the car. After shutting the door he turned to me abruptly, suspicion in his eyes. There's the Castiel I knew. " All right sister, why are you really looking after the boys, from what I know you've avoided contacting them this whole time. Why are you taking a sudden interest now?" I deliberated on my answer for a moment, then looked up at my blue-eyed brother with a solemn face,

" I decided I could not wait and do nothing any longer, I can't watch my brothers kill each other Castiel… I just can't." Again it was not a true lie, protecting the Winchester's from saying yes was the best way to keep my beloved brothers from fighting to the death and destroying half of my father's kingdom along with them. I realized suddenly that a rim of tears was forming around my eyes, and I quickly batted them away with a few blinks. When I returned my gaze to my brother his face had softened and he put a hand on my shoulder,

" If that is the case sister, I will help however I can." I smiled and put my hand lightly on the one that touched my shoulder in a gesture of sibling affection,

" Until next time brother." And then I was gone, already flying off to Garber, Oklahoma in search of Sam. When I arrived in the motel he was supposedly staying at, I passed through many of the rooms, my presence concealed. When it became apparent that Sam was no longer there, I searched his room for a sign of where he could have gone. That's when I felt the icy tingle of a presence I knew all too well. I almost cursed. Lucifer had already found him! He had been here twice now, and I could almost hear his silky voice, as he no doubt tried to coax Sam into saying "yes". Slightly frantic now, I searched around the room, feeling around for a trail his soul might have left. Suddenly I stopped, my conscience torn away from itself. As always with my visions of current deaths there was someone's death involved, and at times I would see the death angel in charge of liberating their soul. The death was a hunter's perfect end, outnumbered by demons and being skinned alive, in front of two friends. The Death angel assigned to this job was one of my best, Samandriel. In the seconds after the hunter's death and the fleeing of his comrades, he took the encouraged liberty of smiting every demon left unexercised. The last thing I saw was what worried me; after the hunter was off towards heaven his comrade's faces were dark, the shadow of angry grief and murderous intent plain on their faces. When I snapped back to myself I doubled my efforts to find Sam's trail, knowing that somehow the vision was a message from father saying that the Winchester was in danger. I picked up an advertisement for a bar near the motel and finally felt strong warmth that could only be Sam's soul trail. Instantly I was there, the bar where his Soul so strongly resonated. I had lost track of time and became aware when a starry night breeze and the calm light of a gibbous moon greeted me. The situation would have been calming, had I not felt the hair's o my neck prickle at the contact of three very angry souls, accompanied my a very terrified soul. I decided to enter the bar concealed, to assess the situation before I took any action. Two of the angry souls were the two hunters I saw in my vision, the same expression I saw on their faces when their friend died was the same, and directed at who I only could've guessed was Sam. I only had to catch sight of the look in his eyes to know why he was meant to be Lucifer's vessel. A hunger for power, hatred for those who had made his life miserable, and a mass of built up rage that waited for the right moment to release within him that almost frightened me, yet there was also so much of Lucifer's old angelic traits that made up Sam's character. A desire for approval from his brother, guilt for all his past mistakes, the need to make everyone happy for his own sake, and also a capability to love innocently despite all the pain he's endured. Yet now his darker side was reflected on his face, which was stained with the blood of a demon. From simple deduction I could only guess that the two hunters that were confronting Sam were unaware that the demons they sought revenge against were dead and there desire for Sam's powers were unnecessary. Now at the conclusion that this confrontation was unnecessary I decided to end it so I could speak to Sam and get the hostage, called Lindsay, home and with no memory of the night. I revealed myself directly in front of the opposing hunter's with a cold expression, hoping that perhaps they would be cowards and run off. However, there aren't many cowardly hunters in existence and they stood their ground, perhaps thinking I was a demon.

"I will only say this once," I began " Leave now if you do not wish to be hurt." Of course there aren't many smart hunters in the world so they merely scoffed. One quickly reached for a flask and took off the cap. I tilted my head slightly with a raised eyebrow, _is now really a good time to consume alcohol? _I thought, exasperated. Then I found out why he had actually taken out he flask when he doused me with holy water and the other one stabbed me in the heart with a silver blade. Now I was wet, in pain and very angry, and trust me when I say you do not want to make an Angel Of Death angry. I pulled out the knife and the hunters drew in a sharp breath and backed away, which was most likely the smartest thing they had done all day. I sensed Sam behind me, but he had not moved to attack just yet, like he was waiting for what would happen next, which is exactly what he was about to see. I have a very bad habit of bursting into holy fire when I get angry, though unfortunately that does not make me immune to holy fire circles, however it does help in smiting and intimidating humans who need to remember their place. I felt the holy flames begin to lick at my arms and legs, and then began to encircle my entire body, much to the hunter's terror. The fire caught my wings and they unfurled in the enclosed space of the bar, which was protected from the flames. My anger did not ebb for a while, a time in which Sam did not move, Lindsay shrieked, and the hunters were backing away towards the door for lack of knowing how to kill an angel. When my rage finally faded and the flames distinguished the two hunters were about ready too flee out of the bar, but I caught them with outstretched hands, and with a flick of my wrists I sent them hard against the wall.

" Let me make one thing clear, if you harm any of the Winchester's, you will die, do you understand?" my words seemed a bit harsh, but father had told me to protect the Winchesters at any costs, making this necessary. The hunters replied in accordance to what I wished to hear, and I let them drop allowing them to then sprint out of the bar. With that business out of the way and appeared at Lindsay's side, she screamed but I held out a hand and sent a message of security and peace through her and she relaxed. Sam still had not moved, but now watched me with the same wariness I had seen in his brother's eyes. I placed my hand on Lindsay's shoulder and her eyes flickered, and then rolled slightly into her head as she forgot the night. As she dropped unconscious I supported her before transferring her back to her apartment leaving just Sam and I.

"Who are you?" Sam managed to say calmly.

"My name is Ciel, I am the Lord's Angel Of Death."

End Of Chapter 1

So what do you think so far? I'm open to anything you want to say. Ciel's story is a work in progress still, a very long one I'm beginning to think so if you want you can check later to see the next chapter of The Angel Of Death!


	2. The Struggle Of Life

**Yay new chapter!**

**Please Review and critique, I'm open to anything and I hope you guys like! :)**

* * *

Considering my slightly alarming entrance into Sam's life he took my explanation fairly well. I suppose it would come with the profession of hunting, to expect the unexpected. He was much more level headed than his brother, to my extreme relief, and he asked questions based on simple curiosity, once he had gotten over his angel suspicion, which I doubt Dean had yet. Although he did seem surprised when I relayed my relationship with Lucifer and Michael, but then it made sense to him why I was looking after him and his brother. Next came the hard part. I put my hand on his shoulder as he sat in the chair next to me in the small moonlit motel.

"Sam, you need to go back to your brother, you need to embrace who you are." Sam stiffened after I finished my sentence, then gently shook off my hand,

" I can't, I'm in no shape to hunt. I should think an angel like you would be against me even being in a 100 mile radius as a demon." In part it was a valid inference. I saw demons as the very product of my brother's corruption, and I hated even sensing one in my presence. But Sam needed to be with his brother, partly because it would make it easier on me to look after them, and partly because now more than ever, they need the strong bond I sensed they had. I took a deep breath and let it out in a huff of deliberation.

" That is true, but you need to overcome this challenge, and you need your brother, as much as he needs you." Sam smiled, but there was no happiness, it was a more sarcastic and painful smile that laughed at the idea of his brother needing him.

"No, no I think Dean is doing just fine without me. All I do is screw up or disappoint him in some way, its like dad all over again." I raised my eyebrows and his eyes widened and a flush of red bloomed on his face. He had not meant to say that much to me apparently. He stammered and tried to tell me to forget what he said but I could not. It all made sense now. Sam was literally the human version of Lucifer, while he was still an angel of course. Several times Lucifer would seek me out in Eden in utter despair and he would cry in my arms, telling me he was a failure, an abomination, a monster, all because he had failed to do something right or Michael had gotten angry at him for something. He had always been a little different, slightly clumsy, and even a bit clueless at times, and he struggled to live with himself for it. Though in the end he did become a monster. And here now was Sam, his so called destined vessel, as broken as he was before he fell. I fought the urge to wrap my wings around Sam and tell him everything would be all right, but then that would be a lie, for I had no idea what was to come.

"Sam, despite what you may think, I know how much Dean cares about you, you are all that keeps him between madness and sanity, and in a way I feel this is how you are about him as well. In the larger picture, it would be best if you two were together, that's how it is supposed to be." Sam took a deep breath, obviously fighting back tears. How I wished my dear brother Lucifer was still capable of tears.

" How do you know?" A painfully spoken question was all that came from his mouth, but it was enough to make my heart squeeze in sympathy.

" Because it is what God wants for you, I'm sure of it." He laughed and shook his head,

" I doubt God gives two shits about me. It's a miracle I've even lived this long." I felt a pang of disbelief. Did he really believe God did not care about him at all? I would not be here if that was the case!

" You are alive _because _God loves you! Sam you and your brother are so loved by my father, do not forget that." I calmed myself, inhaling a dawn filled breath of air and closing my eyes for a moment, then reopening them to speak again.

"Sam, please just let me show you how much you and you brother need each other, the world truly depends on it." He sighed through his teeth, the air whistling past them in a musical tune of reluctance.

" What if I can't stop myself, from drinking demon blood again I mean?"

" I'll be right there with you Sam, I'm your guardian angel now." The corners of his mouth twitched upward,

"Fine, but we're driving." I was sure the nausea I felt was reflected on my face.

* * *

"Where did you say we were going again?" Sam asked me as we drove along a never- ending road. He was clearly having too much fun watching me struggle to keep my insides from coming out my mouth, which was a very difficult task.

"Wa… Waterville…. M-Maine." I said with extreme difficulty. My stomach screamed at me to empty it inside the car but I felt that would not be very courteous and I rejected the urge, settling to clutch my stomach, still sick. Never before had I cursed humanity, but I cursed them at this moment for creating the automobile, and I envied Sam as well, who drove with perfect comfort. We continued this way until we got to a gas station, still 200 miles from Waterville, Maine, but nevertheless I was extremely relieved. Pulling over to one of the pumps, I quickly flew to the side of the road and emptied my long awaiting stomach. The experience was new, and the unpleasant warmth of it was very disturbing. I had been in thousands of cars but only for a few seconds, and only while in the act of liberating souls to heaven. I looked up after retching to find Sam _laughing _at me. His mouth was stretched into a permanent open smile and he screwed his eyes shut, clutching his sides. I frowned and flew back over to him,

" I don't understand how this would cause you mirth Sam."

He shook his head, still laughing

" I'm sor-sorry… It's just…" He broke off in a fit of laughter, throwing his head back, his breath coming out in joyful gasps. I was still confused on how he could find my pain so funny, but I could not help but smile at his happiness. Once he finally calmed down the contraption that emptied the gas into the car made a clicking sound, and Sam lifted it out of the socket in the car and placed it back into the holster.

"Well, that was fun," He opened the passenger door and smiled at me,

" Only 200 miles left." He said, snickering at my groan,

"Can't I just take you there myself? It is much more efficient." Sam shook his head and gestured to the car. I sighed I and reluctantly entered the nauseating vehicle. Sam started the engine and turned on the radio. After a few moments of static, the sound of "Bohemian Rhapsody" triggered thoughts of Thomas Graybeel. I smiled at the thought of him reuniting with his sister and father in heaven after 15 long years apart.

"Mamaaaa ooooooooooo didn't mean to make you cryyyyy, if I'm not back again this time tomorrow carry ooon carry oon, cause nothing really matters." I returned to the world of the living when I heard Sam's obnoxious singing as we drove along a never-ending road bordered by fields of dead sunflowers. I made the final presumption that his improved and slightly out of character mood was my doing and smiled. The presence of a death angel helps to create a feeling of peace to the human's around them, a final moment of peace before death in most cases. But since I was not here to Liberate Sam's soul the presence just seemed to cause a very pleasant mood in him; something I believed he needed desperately. I took a content glance at him through the uneasy feeling in my stomach and turned my head towards the sadly wilting sunflowers. I lifted my hand and flicked it upwards and the sad fields were instantly set ablaze with the yellow light of rejuvenated flowers. I heard Sam draw an awed breath in and breathed it out in a low whistle.

"Nice touch Ciel." He complemented as I returned to facing the road. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch in the beginnings of a proud smirk, but quelled the urge and merely folded my freshly miracled hands in my lap.

"I felt it was a shame to let such beautiful creations look so sad, so I gave them a small miracle to cheer them up."

" That's a good way to put it." The last few notes of Bohemian Rhapsody were squeezed out and ended along with our small conversation. I realized how poor my social skills had become since my last long term visit on Earth during World War II. The death toll was so great that I had no choice but to remain on Earth to comfort all the souls before their deaths. I was mostly in the crematories and gas chambers with those who still held the faithful light of God in their eyes. I was taught to Many times after a mass Liberation in one of those death furnaces or poison showers I would weep in frustration at the near demonic tendencies of humans and their _wars_. Their brutality against my father's people, and how little my father did to stop it; I remember I once considered disobedience in killing the man called Adolf Hitler before it was his time to be cast into Hell, as I did have the power to open a gate to either Heaven or Hell. But my father found out about my thoughts and reminded me of the greater purpose in this horrible war…

"Hey, you ok?" I jumped slightly when I sensed the glow of Sam's worried eyes bearing into the side of mine. I had just opened my mouth to answer when Sam's phone rang. We both flicked our gazes to the caller ID… Dean. I felt Sam's worry collide with the emotions of anxiety and slight anger before he picked up the ringing cellular device and flicked it open.

"Yeah?" I listened to the other line as best I could manage while the brothers spoke for the first time in about a week. Dean said something about meeting him somewhere that conveniently shortened my time in the sickening car by about 80 miles of the 97 miles we'd already traveled. I stopped listening after that in my excitement and sat in the seat as happily as a nauseas angel could. Unfortunately it would just so happen that Sam didn't share my glee,

"All right I'll be there. Just give me like 20 minutes tops." And with that he snapped the phone shut and took the next right off the road we were on, a little to sharply I might add, my stomach doing an unsettling flip in protest.

"Well I guess you were right about one thing Ciel…my brother definitely wants me for something important." I shrugged my shoulders after the irritated statement,

"I do not understand why you are upset, we were on the way to see your brother already and now he plans to meet you in a position that shortens the journey. I do not see the problem." Sam combed back his hair in exasperation; a gesture that signaled his disliked the subject of conflict between him and his brother.

" I guess I'm just tired of this constant routine of him putting the world back together every time I run away from a problem, facing the look of disappointment in his eyes. It kinda pisses me off how ashamed I feel whenever I see that look in his eyes." _It's just like what dad used to do. _Was what he didn't say, but I heard it loud and clear in his mind, which I was searching through as he spoke. I mostly looked at past experiences of Sam running away and facing Dean like he mentioned, but when he mentioned his father, a very disturbing memory hit me. It was the look in John Winchester's drunken eyes after Sam came back to the broken family. Frightened yet intrigued I searched the memory after acknowledging what Sam had told me.

_The dirty motel room was littered with at least two-dozen beer cans as a thirteen-year-old Sam stood before his father and very worried brother. _

_"What did I say before I left huh?" John shouted, his eyes bloodshot and savage._

_"I specifically remember telling you to not so much as put a finger outside of this motel room didn't I you little shit?" Sam broke eye contact and stared at the ground dejectedly,_

_"Yes sir." The reply did not seem to satisfy John Winchester and he took Sam by the collar,_

_"Yes sir? Is that all you've got to say to me boy? Is that your explanation for nearly giving me a heart attack when I came home from a witch hunt?" he shook Sam, "Well?" he raged. Tears pecked at Sam's eyes and he shook his head,_

_"No sir, I'm sorry, I should never have been so stupid!" John put him down and shoved him a bit, knocking the boy a little off balance and into the wall of the motel._

_"Damn straight you little moron!" Dean advanced and put his hand on his father's shoulder,_

_"Come on Dad he's learned his lesson, you should get some rest before we leave tomorrow." John snapped in his madly drunken state and turned sharply, and drove his fist into the seventeen-year-old's jaw, sending him staggering to the ground, blood dripping down his chin from biting down hard on his cheek upon his father's impact._

_"No stop, this isn't his fault!" yelled Sam as his brother faced another belligerent attack from his father, John Winchester whipped around, and the look in his eyes would stay within Sam's memory forever._

"Ciel? Hey Ciel, you with me here?" I took a stabilizing breath and looked at the now twenty-six-year-old version of Sam. He had obviously forgotten how much his brother used to protect him then, and even now as well… I shook my head and waved my hand dismissively,

"Its nothing, I am fine." I said this while searching through more of Sam's memory, finally finding an image that might help Sam remember how strong of a bond he had with Dean. I let the memory flash in Sam's conscience and watched his eyes, which had been redirected at the road widen and then soften, much to my satisfaction. We spent the remainder of the drive in silence, the radio having gone out a few miles back due to the age of the beaten old Chevy. Sam's mood once again took a turn for the better and I felt accomplished for the remainder of the eventful trip.

I do not remember when I dozed off, but I flicked my eyes open to Sam shaking me gently, the car still in sickening motion, the smooth feeling of asphalt under the tires replaced by unbearable bumping and rattling of terrain.

"We're almost there Ciel, you can leave if you want now." I blinked the remainder of sleep from my sickened eyes and nodded,

"I will take my leave soon, I just need to greet Dean quickly, I need to make a better second impression before I go." Sam nodded though he was slightly confused, and continued down the path before coming to a stop near a bridge, where Dean and his black Impala waited anxiously. Sam came to a stop and I flicked out of the car to steady my stomach before facing the elder Winchester brother after my retched first impression. I flew back to Sam's side when he approached Dean. As soon as he caught site of me I was disappointed to see Dean's lip curl slightly at me before looking back to Sam.

"Well it looks like little sparkle queen didn't scramble my brain for nothing after all." I contracted my chest as if I'd just sustained a punch and looked up at him, wounded and embarrassed.

"Please Dean, I did not intend to harm you, I just needed to find Sam as quickly as possible and since you would not tell me I had to resort to more abrasive methods." Sam and Dean both squinted their eyes at me now, Sam's eyes depicting confusion while Dean's depicted incredulity.

" Well maybe next time you could give me a little heads up, huh angel cake?" I shifted my eyes and nodded,

"Yes. I hope we can start over as friends now." Dean gave me a sarcastic smile,

"Oh yeah let's be best pals." I sighed and left them feeling defeated. Dean would take some convincing to show that I was a friend. If only I had not been so rash, then I would not have this problem.

* * *

Upon my return to heaven I was greeted by Castiel, who wore a worn out expression.

"Please brother, I know what you are going to say but I am not in the mood." I say, the effect of my poor human interaction tugging down on my shoulders, I was beginning to make my way past him, but before I was out of his reach, he caught me by the crook of my arm, then turned me around to face him.

"I am not one to lecture you, I myself am still learning to make adequate interaction in the presence of humans, especially those two, but I am confronting you now to pass on some of my knowledge in human interaction." I sighed, big and exasperated, shutting my eyes in reluctance to act, to move. I was of course acting out of character and Castiel became concerned,

"You seem troubled, what is it, the Winchester's?" I opened my eyes and sat down on the grass in the park, which was a part of an old autistic man's heaven, one of Castiel's favorite divisions of the divine realm.

"I like the Winchester's just fine, to tell you the truth I believe it was my first experience in an automobile that has made me so irritable." I laughed at myself,

"You would think that an angel should have a stronger stomach but that does not seem to be the case." Castiel smiled and sat on a rock next to my patch of grass, a more adult like and dignified position that was supposed to suit his vessel's appearance.

"I remember my first experience with those contraptions as well, even if it was not as lengthy as yours was it was very unpleasant to say the least." I breathed a laugh and played with the flowers that grew next to my brother's rocky perch.

"So what is it you wish to pass on to me, about how to understand the Winchester's?" Castiel looked up at the cloud-speckled sky in thought for a moment, then swiveled on the stone to face me.

"I think its best to talk about them separately, so you can understand their personalities and tendencies better." I nodded and he continued, "Dean as you have already encountered is a lot less trusting, he also will do anything to protect Sam, much like how Michael treated you." I rolled my eyes; _yes how Michael _used _to treat me, when I still mattered to him. _

" Dean also has a tendency to speak in very unfamiliar terms, he swears more often as well…"

"Like that phrase he used when we met in the car! What was it again?"

Castiel awkwardly twisted his head before he sighed and repeated Dean's greeting to me,

" Son of a bitch is one of Dean's more common of swears, he often says it when surprised or angry towards someone, sometimes I wonder why he says it as it has no relevance to the situation most of the time." I smiled as his confusing words made sense; it was a certain feeling of clarity that always made me happy.

"Unfortunately I do not think you will be able to get Dean to warm up to you anytime soon, I did not have much luck with him at first either to be completely honest."

"Well that does not sound very promising Castiel, are you sure there is nothing I can do so that he will trust me?" Castiel looked up in thought again, scratching at the small shadow of facial hair along his jaw.

"Well the only thing I can think of to make him trust you is to save his life, or his brother's." I placed my forehead into my palm in disbelief,

"Something that drastic I the only thing for him to trust me." Castiel laughed,

"Well it is lucky for you, seeing as how they are always in mortal danger it seems." I raised my hand to stop him,

"Not helping Castiel, just move on please." Castiel stopped laughing and cleared his throat uncomfortably,

"Sam is a lot like his brother in some ways and very different in others."

"I figured as much, I've been with him for the past 17 hours."

"Yes well, ironically Sam is a lot more accepting than his brother…"

"Tell me something I have not already learned." I interrupted,

"He has suffered much more than Dean has I think, he is constantly, _afraid_? No I would not use that term, hmm, he is constantly wary and concerned about confronting danger and conflict, he mostly keeps his emotions from his brother." _I know the feeling, _I thought bitterly.

"Other than that I would say that he and his brother are very complex human beings, they have many of the same tendencies as hunters and as people but at the same time they are so very opposite each other." Castiel seemed to be hurting himself with all this complex character analyzation of the boys so I stood and put my hand on his forehead,

"Don't hurt yourself little brother, I appreciate you telling me this." Castiel gently ducked away from my hand like the playful little brother he used to be and stood, smiling when he became taller than me once more. I had long ago promised myself to never take the form of an adult as they had lost that special innocence that a child possesses and so I pouted under the shadow of my younger brother.

"I will see you soon?" he asked. Before I was able to reply I felt myself drop to my knees, gasping as a vision of a dying soul clutched at my mind and tore me away from my body.

_It was night time, 53 seconds after 10:29, and the ones I meant to take to heaven were the wife and young daughter of a family of four, a woman and girl with raven black hair and scared, wide green eyes. The son and husband were hunters and had left the two women in the attic of the house, which they thought was the safest from the demons that had broken the salt line somehow and entered the house looking for some of their sick version of fun that consisted of human suffering and death. The son, a boy of seventeen was killed when one of the three demons ripped his heart out while he had been trying to desperately recite the common demon exorcism. The father, shocked at his son's death, was killed while he stared at his boy's corpse and the three demons ripped him apart, his screams of agony were his final words before his blood painted the walls. _

_"I can still smell more of them." One of the unholy creatures said, licking a bit of blood that dabbled at her mouth. Another demon smiled and blinked open his horrific black eyes,_

_"Shall we give them our condolences?" The third demon laughed, his vessel's laugh was deep and hearty,_

_"What should we say, 'Sorry for breaking your hubby and little brat'? Damn that's cold," he smirked, "I like the way you think." The three abominations laughed and followed the scent of the terrified wife and daughter's souls and finally found them in the attic, huddled and praying. _

_"Wow, they're praying, like that's gonna save em!" The female demon laughed like what she said was the funniest joke ever told, "Let me take care of the little one fellas, I'm gonna enjoy this." She said with a sinister smile, while both the mother and daughter screamed as she advanced. The mother threw herself over her child on motherly instinct but the demon simply dug her vessel's now inhumanely strong fingers into the woman's back and heaved her up and into the arms of her companions, her screams echoing off of the dark attic walls. The demon stood before the young girl now, licking her mother's blood from her fingers and smirking before pulling the girl up by her throat and then finally ripping out her throat completely, a quick but gruesome death at which the mother screeched and kicked at her demonic captors to try and go to her slain child. But she received the same death as her husband before she could escape._

"…Ciel…Ciel!" I gasped and found myself in Castiel's arms with tears streaming down my face. Castiel let out a sigh of relief,

"I have not seen you react to a death vision like that in quite some time, what happened?" I wriggled a bit until Castiel put me on my feet, where I then hugged my arms to my chest and scowled at the ground,

"I hate demons." Was my answer, which seemed to be an adequate one to him as he nodded sadly.

"I see." He whispered, "Is there anything I can do to help?" I shook my head,

"You know there isn't, even I can do nothing but collect their souls, though sometimes I wish I could simply save them instead of watch them die!" The angel of Thursday sighed,

"How great the burden must be to be a death angel. At least they come here, where there is peace and happiness." I waved my hands,

"Can we please not speak of this subject right now, it makes me uncomfortable, now what were you saying earlier?" Castiel squinted his eyes as he scrambled through his memories, then opening them fully again when he found the words he had spoken before,

"I was just askin will see you again soon." I flicked my eyebrows up for a moment and shrugged my shoulders,

" I am not sure, I might need some time to myself after this Liberation. Why are you going back to the Winchester's?" I asked, Castiel put his hands in his over coat's pockets and nodded,

"Yes. I need to see what they are going to do now that they have found each other's company again." I took a step back,

"That is a good idea, I will meet with you as soon as possible." Castiel acknowledged my reply and then disappeared back to Earth. _Alone again it seems. _I thought before flying off to Eden. It amazed me how much Dean and Sam reminded me of my two brothers, perhaps that's why they were "chosen" to be their vessels. I had already linked so many of Lucifer's old traits to Sam but it was Dean that I was most curious about. A little selfishly I hoped that for my sake that Dean wasn't as much like Michael as I thought he was going to be, at least, not how Michael was now. Before Lucifer ruined our relationship and Michael was forced to throw him out he was the most perfect older brother in my eyes. He was humorous, kind, and nurturing and he never looked at me without a smile on his angelic face. But that was just how he acted towards me; he was much stricter with Lucifer, almost cold towards him at some times. But he loved Lucifer so dearly, I knew that, and after Lucifer was damned, something changed in my kind older brother. I could feel his heart grow cold when I buried my head into his chest, sobbing, mourning over my corrupted and monstrous brother. After that day Michael never once sought me out, and I wept in my loneliness because of it. _The demons have entered the house. _A small voice in my subconscious told me. "Time to get this over with." I groaned reluctantly, I had always hated gruesome deaths, and this one made me sick to my stomach, how could my once sweet and funny brother Lucifer become such a foul monster to create such disgusting and vial creatures like demons?

* * *

Once the mother and daughter, Millie and Jenna were their names, were settled into their heaven along with the father and son, James and Dustin I roamed along the different heavens with the death angel who had Liberated the hunter men from the household, Samandriel once again.

"It angers me that we were not even permitted to smite the demons afterwards." Samandriel hissed, frustrated. I nodded numbly,

"You and I both brother." Samandriel stopped us and inclined his head at me slightly,

"What is it sister?" I met his worried blue eyed gaze and smiled sadly,

"I am just saddened over the cause of that family's death." Samandriel replied with a comforting grin and a warm embrace, he always had the best hugs to cheer me up.

"Oh my dear sister, they are happy now, do not sadden yourself over the past, it makes me sad to see you like this." He whispered, placing his chin lightly on the top of my head. One of Samandriel's best qualities as an angel of death and a brother was his ability to comfort and encourage. He had so much heart and care and I loved him for it.

"Thank you for your concern brother." I said pulling away gently, before I went to the Winchester's he caught my shoulder,

"You'll come to me if you are ever feeling sad won't you?" I smiled,

"Of course."

* * *

I followed Castiel's presence to another motel. I expected him to be there but he was nowhere to be found. So I sat at the table by the window in the room, the moon was high and cast its light over the sleeping forms of the reunited Winchester brothers. Sam was across the room so I could only feel his soul, but Dean was only five feet from where I sat. Even now while he slept he wore a scowl and I sensed he was not dreaming something pleasant. I pursed my lips slightly and raised my hand towards him, opening it to release a good dream into his sleeping body. His scowl quickly flattened out into a peaceful line, his furrowed brow relaxing, his tightly shut eyes smiling and his clenched muscles settling with his arms encircling the pillow next to him, which he held to his stomach. He looked much better like this and I assumed this was the first good dream he had experienced in quite some time. I smiled at his almost childish face and saw a small flash of the seventeen-year-old Dean protecting his brother. Now was my chance to look at his memories, to know all I could about this broken man. I mentally reached out and delved into Dean's peacefully dreaming mind.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I hope yall liked this chapter! **


	3. Fight Or Flight

**Hello readers! Sorry for the delay, my laptop got fried and thankfully I had backed up my work to a flashdrive so when I got a new laptop I could start typing! Well here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**CANON DIVERGENCE (but just for this chapter I'm thinking) :)**

* * *

It hurt. Pain crept through my heart and mind as I tread through the memories of Dean Winchester. How much could one man suffer before he would finally break? It was his time in Hell that clawed at my grace the most, and in particular, it was the day in that fiery place of malice that my charge finally cracked and struck against his own kind with a blade of demonic intent. I winced as I pushed into the beginning of the memory like I was going into the chasm of Hell itself.

_All was dark and red; the room was alight with the screams of the damned. Two were in the torturing cell, the righteous victim and the satanic abomination both enclosed by circular walls. The demon Alastair smiled and ran an affectionate finger over his beloved blade before walking lazily to the center of the circular cell to Dean, who's arms were suspended above his head by chains that bound his wrists, but he was anchored by another pair of chains on the floor that bit into his ankles, blood seeping from the wounds he had created while struggling to free himself. _

"_Oh Dean, you and I," he caressed the blade over Dean's jaw line while breathing out a wheezy laugh, "We are going to have some very special fun today, because you see, I've got new flesh coming in today and I'm going to need a little righteous help with cutting into her." The victim flinched away as the blade attempted to bite into his cheek and he turned and spat into Alastair's face._

"_I will never carve into some poor soul like you black-eyed bitches. It's been thirty years already, so hit me with your best shot ass hat." Alastair, having recoiled at the sudden impact of spit, straightened and wiped the saliva from his grubby face, rage contorting his smug features. He grabbed Dean by the throat and moved his face barely an inch from his victim, whose eyes went wide and scared. _

"_Oh I intend to little lamb," he whispered malevolently, "I will _break _you today, just you wait and see." And on that day, the white lamb broke. Dean fought hard, oh how he fought those screams that ripped from his lungs when the blade sliced and the fire burned, but Alastair came to the circular cell of pain that day with a plan. It began when he switched from his curved and beautiful red dagger to his special blade that he referred to as "Subtraction". Dean was gasping and fighting tears as they disobediently rained down his bloodstained face, dropping from his bent head and onto the crimson floor in small black splashes. His vision was blurry and his mind clouded with pain, and he closed his eyes as vertigo threatened to send his stomach out through his mouth and when he opened his droopy eyes again he saw an achingly familiar pair of shoes. He reluctantly raised his head to meet his torturer's face, and he let out a shocked sob when he met his brother's face._

"_You son of a bitch." He cried. Alastair's Sam disguise brought "Subtraction" across Dean's suspended right arm, severing it right before the shoulder. Dean screamed long and painfully as his severed arm dangled from its position in the chain, raining blood onto his head. "Sam" leaned over and whispered into Dean's ear,_

"_Careful, that's our mother you're talking about." The torture lasted longer than normal, and in the end it was more than the righteous man could take. Alastair even let one of his apprentices; a demon named Wesley, rape Dean as Alastair cut into him when he once again held his red dagger. The horrors he encountered in that last session were creative and excruciating and after half a day of it he broke when Alastair gave him the routine offer,_

"_So Dean, ready to end the fun yet? Come on what do ya say? I'll put down my blade if you pick one up" He said the last sentence in a sickly sing song voice and waited for a few moments through Dean's sobs before he choked out, in barely a whisper, "Fine… Sign me… up." Alastair's Sam disguise melted and he opened his mouth in a victorious smile before prancing around the bloody floor and clicking his heels like a boy before grabbing hold of Dean's last limb and carving a sigil that would bind Dean to his word. After his small gasp at the sigil being written Dean's injuries disappeared and his arm reattached itself, his shackles were removed and he was, in a sense, free, until he entered the next torture cell. A crying woman was suspended as Dean had been for years before her, an innocent and faithful soul that had been damned by a spell. _

"_Well go on newbie," Alastair whispered encouragingly, "Slice the whore open" The broken lamb picked up his blade and came to stand before the poor, dark-haired woman, under the eyes of many excited demons,_

"_I'm so sorry." Dean whispered, pain from his tortures seeping onto his features. All breaths were withheld as the blade of the righteous man descended into the innocent seal's stomach and slide down her belly. Brown eyes met green, as the first seal was shattered._

I gasped myself awake in the motel room when I emerged out of Dean's most horrible memory of Hell. Thankfully the boys were heavy sleepers and even as I sat in the motel chair gasping they snored soundly. I stared at Dean with enlightened eyes, he bore no physical scars of Hell, except for the constant wrinkles of pain that lined his eyes and mouth, not even my blessings of good dreams could wipe those away from his face. I was happy to see him now, blissful peace painted on his dreaming face, the first feeling of it he had felt in months. A flickering image of Dean screaming in Hell made me wince, but I still dove back into the recesses of his mind, his suffering came from much more than Hell, of that I was certain. I listened to several memories with eyes closed, deciding which was worthy of experiencing.

"_Dad no!" _My head twitched towards the sound of a young Dean's voice crying out, and I opened my eyes when I heard him call out again. Death radiated from the memory and I entered it, knowing what would occur.'

_Still very weak from miraculously recovering from his car crash injuries Dean quickly limped with Sam down the hall. His arm was draped over the younger and now taller brother's as they half hobbled, half ran to the scene in which their father was surrounded by men and women trying to resuscitate him. A nurse blocked their path when they reached the commotion, but in a scared and agitated voice Dean brushed her off with, " No that's our dad, that's our Dad!" he watched as they desperately tried to bring his father back, while the monitor's beeped warnings and no pulse danger sirens, all the while his world seeming to fizzle out and break. His whole life had been centered around that man on the table, his whole life he spent trying to please him, to make him proud, to help him, and to prove to him your worthy to be a Winchester. In his mind the only thing he focused on was him screaming, "Dad no! Please no, you can't die! No Dad, No!" It felt like days and Dean watched with growing dread as the doctors started to give up, then his heart dropped into his stomach when he heard_

"_Okay stop compressions." His face twisted into shock and disbelief, _No they couldn't give up, not now!

"_Still no pulse." A nurse said dejectedly. Dean's weak body trembled, his lip quivering, _

"_Okay that's it everybody, I'll call it." Tears collected at the edge of Dean's sad green eyes, his chest tight with an oncoming sob, his father could not die, he just couldn't. Sam gripped his brother's arm tight and stared on in the same grief stricken expression. Dean's world shattered when the doctor declared,_

"_Time of death 10:41 a.m."_

I had never encountered death from a human perspective and to be honest I never really thought about those left behind when the soul leaves and the corpse remains. But having been in Dean's memory I was shocked that humans were crushed by death, they feared death and let death rule them. When I pulled out of the memory I was again left to roam the rest of them, I saw everything Dean had ever come across in a matter of hours. Near the end I saw a memory that reeked of betrayal and oddly, it was warm with the soul of Sam.

_Panic overtook Dean as he burst through the old church door to find a trail of dead demons littering the hallway. He couldn't care less about the demons, yet the panic grew because little Sammy was now that much closer to killing Lilith, and that much closer to starting the apocalypse. Beyond the corridor of slain demons were the figures of Sam and Ruby and behind them was a flash of a white dress that Dean could only assume was Lilith. In the seconds before he was about to call out to his younger brother to stop, Ruby turned to him over her shoulder and smirked a smug smile of victory that made Dean's heart sink. Ruby blinked and the doors slammed shut, blocking his path to Sam. As he pounded his fist against the door his thoughts centered on betrayal. Why did Sam get them into this mess in the first place? Why did he choose a _demon _over his older brother? How could he be so blind? Is he even my brother anymore, or is he just a demon-loving monster? A scream made Dean cringe, he was too late, but he still persisted in attempting to break through the sealed door. When his body wasn't enough to open the door he looked around franticly for something to help and after a few moments he picked up a candleholder. Charging at the massive door he rammed it into the wood, the doors swinging violently on their hinges. The scene before him was a nightmare. Lilith's vessel lay brokenly at the foot of the altar, and the blood that seeped from her mouth traced a circle with small rivers breaking of towards the middle, like a lock about to twist itself open. Ruby was perched in between Sam's legs while his brother looked horrified and guilty. Dean felt his lip curl as Ruby looked over at him then stood to face him with a cool grin on her face,_

"_You're too late." She cooed. Dean gripped the demon blade in his sweat-lined palm and advanced on the demon_

"_I don't care." Sam rose and grabbed her arms from behind and as Dean plunged the silver knife into her stomach he glared at his brother,_

"_This is your fault." He wanted to say._

Jumping out of the memory before I saw my brother emerge I snapped back into myself, deciding not to go back in as it would cause little time to mull the revelations about Dean Winchester in my own mind before the sun woke the Earth. My perception of time told me it was 14 seconds past 7:37 in the morning. Sighing quietly I thought about what I had witnessed throughout the night while watching over the Winchesters. With each face that Dean encountered came different emotions and desires that he felt towards them, the strongest of these faces and words were his father and mother, brother some man named Bobby Singer, two women named Ellen and Jo and finally, quite surprisingly as well was Castiel. These were the people Dean WinchesterDespite any other emotion that he felt toward them the love he had for them was strongest. I rested my eyes on Dean's still dreaming face; it was a drastic and very pleasing change to see his features relaxed and carefree. Lifting myself from the chair I went to Sam who was dreaming about meeting his mother, a touching and pleasant dream in my eyes and it was one I could tell Sam enjoyed by the expression of bliss on his face. It had been a peaceful night indeed for the Winchester brothers, but as the sun rose I reflected on what I had seen in the older brother's mind and how alike he was to my own eldest brother Michael. His protective instinct alone rivaled my brother, but some of his other qualities like stubbornness, determination, obedience and seeking to please the father figure reminded me of Michael though while my eldest brother had lost his sense of fun and humor it was not lost on Dean Winchester. Having experienced Dean's life so far and his mannerisms I felt like I could understand him better and perhaps find a way to inspire him to trust me. I gently sat on the end of Sam's bed and prayed a small good morning to my father and asked him for luck and the seven heavenly virtues to guide myself and the other angels as we went about in our duties. I then sent out a cheerful good morning to the Death Angels. In total there were 1,976 Death Angels, one being added each year since the death of Jesus. While I knew them all by name I was only close with a few due to the fact that I usually kept myself holed up in Heaven's Garden. I smiled when Samandriel prayed a cheerful good morning back to me before I sent out my final prayer to Castiel. I had not seen him since we last spoke in Central Park and while I was curious about his location I did not ask him but instead wished him a good morning and a pleasant message telling him I looked forward to seeing him soon. I felt him acknowledge the prayer but he never responded, much to my confusion. Before I had time to press Castiel on his location and actions I felt a rustle at the front of the bed. I looked over to see Sam beginning to stir. He reached his arms above him in a stretch and pried his heavy sleep laden eyes open. Propping himself up on his elbow he caught sight of me and jerked back, his once sleepy half-lidded eyes wide and his newly awakened muscles tensing and pulling up he sheets. Once he registered it was just me he relaxed, running a hand over his face and hair,

"Ciel, I don't know how it works upstairs but here we don't watch people while they sleep unless they're a psychopath." I felt an embarrassed flush of red creep onto my face before nodding awkwardly.

"My apologies, I was not aware I wasn't allowed to watch over you." I managed to keep my embarrassment out of my voice thankfully

"How did you enjoy your sleep?" I prompted. He raised his eyebrows then shrugged

" It was good I guess." I turned to face him on the bed, sitting crisscross and leaning over slightly.

"How was your dream I mean?" Sam looked at me with a guarded expression

"How did you know I was dreaming?" I blushed; embarrassed now that I knew my question was strange,

"I…well I could tell by… looking at your mind." That seemed to make him angry,

"You went snooping around in my brain? Not cool Ciel, that is serious invasion of privacy I can't believe you-" I cut off his voice before he could go any further in his accusation and wake up Dean.

" I only saw your dream, it comes naturally to me like sound, dreams are very loud things Sam, but I am sorry all the same, now calm your voice or you will wake your brother." Releasing his voice, Sam relaxed, though he was still unhappy, perhaps taking away his voice was a rash decision, but even so I would not allow myself to be lectured by a human, even though I did commit the crime he accused me of, both to him and Dean. Sam rolled his eyes and flung his legs over the bed, brushing off the last remnants of sleep he carried before getting up to roam the motel. It was already 8:27 surprisingly, I was not aware my prayers had taken so long and I figured Castiel would have appeared by now. Sam sat down at the motel table with his laptop while I remained on the bed, reaching out to Castiel's presence. I called out his name for what seemed like hours but he never responded, and when I searched for his location I felt the suffocating dread of being blocked. Something was not right; I had known that in the back of my mind since he had not answered my prayer, maybe something or someone had prohibited him from it. Was it another angel, or worse a group of angels? It must be angels since I had never encountered something else that had the power to block me other than angel warding symbols.

"Hey, you ok? You look worried" I looked up to see Sam staring at me with questioning eyes,

"I am not, I am actually considering the fact that Castiel has been taken." Sam's eyes widened and he stood,

"Why? By who? How do you know?" His growing panic only heightened my own, but I tried to keep my voice calm when I explained my reasoning to him. When I finished he was already getting together supplies, but he was inexperienced in facing angels, and I feared that if I brought the Winchesters the angels would take them and force them to give their consent to Michael and Lucifer, something I could not afford to let happen by any means.

"Sam, I can't let you come with me, I can handle this on my own."  
"Too bad, Cas is my friend too and I've already failed him once. Besides, I can't let you go alone and get caught as well." I rolled my eyes,

"You really have no idea how unreasonable that is. I am blessed with an abundance of power, almost as much as Lucifer and Michael, I am one of the first three angels to have been created, I am more than capable of handling this." Sam was about to answer when there was a groan from Dean as he stirred.

"Now what in the hell are you guys being so loud about?" When he caught sight of me his expression frowned and I felt my heart sink, "Why is bite sized here any way?" I turned to Dean, while I did not I appreciate his avoidance of using my name I needed to tell him about the situation, as I now knew how much he cared for Castiel.

"Dean, Castiel has been captured by one or more angels. I'm going to need you to stay here while I find and rescue him. I will not take l-"

"Wait, Cas was taken? Why are we still here? Zap me to him and let's kick some feathery asses!" I huffed out an exasperated breath,

"Dean I'm going alone, it's too much of a risk to take you and Sam around angels while the apocalypse is at hand. I can handle this." Dean of course didn't listen and was already walking around the room getting useless weapons,

"Don't give me that crap, you're taking me and Sam along no if ands or buts about it."

"I don't even know where he is! I've been blocked, it will take a while to track him and the angels that took him but I cannot risk losing the two of you."

"You think I give a damn? Track him and take us." My growing anger towards his abrasive and disrespectful comments to me was getting hard to handle. It was like reasoning with a toddler! I could not keep calm for much longer so I focused on tracking Castiel's grace to where he last was. Where I no longer found his presence I encountered the distinct feelings of four angels, angels that I knew well but did not particularly care for. I was able to follow their trail to a warehouse in El Paso, Texas. I couldn't see past the warehouse as the building had been blocked, but I did not need to see inside the building to encounter a sensation that made me cringe. It was an angel in pain, and a lot of pain at that.

"He's… He's being tortured." I whispered, picturing Castiel screaming at the hands of a sibling.

"Well then we better get going!" Dean insisted. I realized it was futile to persuade the brothers not to go, so I hopped off the bed and placed my hands on their shoulders.

"Prepare yourselves." I warned.

In the instant we arrived at the warehouse I was hit by my baby brother's pain. It was a horrible sensation to even be near even let alone feel. It had been a while since I felt another angel's pain and I bitterly remembered how it had felt; like the materialization of the emotions the angel felt, the most common being betrayal, sadness, and anger, which were all emotions angels rarely felt and to feel those emotions is a suffocating and shocking feeling by itself. Yet it was even worse than that when on top of the emotions you felt from them you received a small radiation of their physical pain, the hole in their grace and the blood that escaped them felt like your own. I stood there shocked, my eyes fixed on the door and even beyond to my bleeding brother, the shock of his sudden pan catching me off guard. Apparently my trance seemed to have lasted an extensive amount of time and I realized it when Dean snapped his fingers in front of my eyes.

"Well?" he implied. His face looked slightly sick, most likely from the flight to the warehouse which was located in a small town in Texas, the heat obviously uncomfortable for him as well, and with discomfort comes agitation, _great._ It would be unwise to take the Winchester's so close to angels at this apocalyptic time, perhaps it would have been wise to leave them. It was frustrating how my emotions on Earth began to control my judgment; perhaps disciplining my siblings would clear my head. My thought process died off when I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my stomach. I gasped and lost my footing, kneeling in pain. The second my knee hit the ground a strangled scream echoed off the walls of the warehouse,

"Ciel! What is it?" Sam knelt and took me by the shoulders; Dean on the other hand kept his wide eyes fixed on the warehouse door. I grunted slightly as my own pain ebbed before shakily standing, fury slowly dumping itself like fire into my veins,

"Castiel… He's just been stabbed." Dean whipped around, slight fear in his eyes.

"Stabbed where? Is he alive?" I nodded

"He is just in shock from the pain." Angels bickered amongst themselves all the time, that was normal, but to capture and torture an angel like Castiel, who was considered among the younger angels, was just barbaric and infuriating. My fingers curled into angry fists and I strode for the doors, stopping momentarily for the Winchesters.

"It would be better if you stayed here, I am not in the mood to babysit, and also I wish not to tarnish my reputation with the two of you." There was a malice in my voice that I could not hide, but unfortunately that seemed to entice the two of them to come all the more but it was Dean that spoke for the brothers.

"Look snowflake, we didn't just get angel zapped here to sit around twiddling our thumbs while you superwoman in their and save the day," Again with the strange speaking manner. I squinted my eyes at him and tilted my head, irritatingly confused. Dean seemed irritated as well and his voice became cold and hard like stone,

"Means we're coming." I had no time for childish quarrels so I only nodded then turned back to the door,

"Ohio Nonca Ol Gassagen!" I decided the fury that mingled with the Enochian battle cry should be enough of a warning to Castel's captors and I thrust my hand at the door to separate the barrier that had once blocked my path and it flew back, tearing itself off its blood boiled as I walked through threshold of the warehouse with Sam and Dean close behind, their useless guns aimed and ready to fire while I could feel the warmth of holy fire burning at my palms. Castiel was in the center of the room, bound to a chair and dripping in blood, still wincing from the stab he received in the stomach.

"Cas!" Dean shouted. The wounded angel heaved his head up towards the sound of his voice, his face brightening slightly but soon becoming panicked, the sight of the Winchesters being so near angels seemed to trouble him as well and once again I cursed my emotions for muddling my judgment. It took a moment to tear my eyes from Castiel's pitiful form to recognize the four angels that surrounded him. They were all four considerably powerful angels; they had even brought Naomi who specialized in interrogation. Then there was Ion and Ramiel, two of the strongest angels in their garrison, and finally there was the angel I knew was responsible for the warding on the building and the blocking of Castiel's grace signature; It was none other than Virgil, a foul tempered and cunning angel I have always kept my distance from due to his ability to anger almost anyone. All of them had their angel blades drawn and were spattered with Castiel's blood. Naomi glanced at Ion and Ramiel and they disappeared. Unfortunately they had not left like I had hoped, they had just moved in behind the Winchester's. I swiveled around to face them, Dean was easily overpowered by Ion, who had caught both his wrists and suspended them above his head with one hand, the other snaking around his neck. Sam put up more of a fight, his height matching Ramiel's, but he was no match for an angel and he was soon grunting uncomfortably with his arms twisted awkwardly on his back and an angel blade pressed to his throat.

"My dear sister, how long it has been." Naomi drew back my attention to her face, a fake smile plastered onto it.

"Do not try and stall me Naomi, I am not in the mood." Naomi swallowed uncomfortably,

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, have we done something wrong?" Still playing innocent as always, it was irritating. I pointed to Castiel,

"That! That is your transgression Naomi, although you seem to enjoy such activities." Naomi tucked away her bloody angel blade, her fake smile tightening.

"We are simply following orders Ciel, surely you should understand that we cannot disobey from our object- "

"Your objective is capturing the Winchester's is it not? Not capturing and terrorizing a younger sibling, in fact I believe the fun you have had with him caused a severe thunderstorm near here." Naomi's smile faltered,

"We were told to bring the Winchesters to our superiors at any means necessary, and besides this state needs rain from what I've seen, and Castiel has fallen; this is what he deserves." She nodded to Virgil, who had been standing by Castiel with an angel dagger poised to attack. At Naomi's signal he drove the sword into Castiel's shoulder, he cried out from the unexpected pain and screwed his watery blue eyes shut. The reverberation of his pain struck me soon after and I clutched my shoulder with and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, struggling against Ion but only ending up with a wrenched shoulder. Sam was attempting escape too, trying to untwist his arms to jab Ramiel in the ribs or at least attack somewhere in order to break loose and help Castiel and me. His attempts were as futile as his brother's though and he hissed when Ramiel made a small cut along his neck, not deep enough to be fatal, but just enough to stop his struggling.

"Do you see how animalistic and primitive they are?" Naomi gestured to the Winchesters, "Why do you even protect them? Do you not have orders to bring them to heaven as well? We could bring both the Winchesters and the traitor Castiel to the archangels, and we could both be rewarded!" The other three angels disliked not being included in the plan for praise and frowned, shuffling their feet to keep from saying anything. But I was not the least bit tempted in her schemes, or any interest in the archangels; I would not bow to a younger sibling. I straightened from my slightly hunched position from the pain of the stab and flicked over to stand behind Naomi. I was slightly shorter by about an inch and a half, but strength wise she had no chance. I grabbed the back of her neck and yanked her off balance and she landed hard on her knees. I pulled her arm up and pulled out her concealed blade, tossing it aside so she had no chance of using it.

"I serve no angel." I hissed at her before letting my burning palm release its pent up flames. They slowly bled from my hand and encircled her arm, burning her coat sleeve along the way and then biting into her skin, eliciting screams and struggles from the treacherous angel. I kept her firmly in her place on the ground, letting her companions watch in shock. Discipline had always been left to Michael so not many angels had seen my wrath. It was a trait I got my father. I began to shape the flames into the form of a crucifix that encased her arm, a symbol that told her our father had seen her sin.

"Repent now my sister and I will let you go." She yelped in response when I burned the flames hotter to emphasize my point. After a few more seconds of resistance she slumped in defeat, whispering a plea for forgiveness in Enochian. I sucked my flames back in and she disappeared, leaving three more problems left. The first was Ion, I had heard he was a good fighter and I doubted he would give up as easily as Naomi, but still I could not allow him to take my charge away. They were all still shocked from my out of character behavior with Naomi, but it was not their reactions that unsettled me, but the boys. Dean's mouth was agape, his green eyes wide and bewildered, still trying to register what just happened, and although Sam had seen my flames before he had not seen me use them for discipline. _So much for getting them to trust me _I thought as I approached Ion, who held Dean like a human shield in front of him, the only sign of fear that he portrayed.

"Release him and go Ion, unless you wish to share Naomi's pain." Ion clearly debated his options, his eyes wild and flicking this way and that and doing everything he could to delay me.

"And if I leave now? What can you do before the archangels?" The threat was feeble, the archangels had only a small chance of subduing me, and I let fire alight my finger tips.

"You think you can run from me? I am faster than you by far and if you attempt escape," I turned and gestured to the three angels around the room, "Any of you," I turned back to Ion, "And I will kill you midflight." Dean's eyes went large, obviously surprised by my sudden and drastic change in character, no doubt a bit alarmed by my expression as well.

"Well Ion, decide your fate." Ion growled and abruptly released Dean before disappearing, leaving the blonde Winchester to stretch his arms in a more comfortable position, swinging his shoulders in circles and wincing at his wrenched right shoulder. I reached out and healed the injury before going to Sam. Ramiel had already gathered his wits about him and apparently developed a strategy, positioning the tip of the angel blade on the existing cut he had made, threatening to plunge it straight through to the other side of his neck.

"You would not kill a vessel, it would be a death wish for you Ramiel." The angel's short blonde hair seemed to prickle like a frightened hedgehog when I mentioned the consequences of killing my brother's precious vessel. But still he tightened his grip, so hard that he made Sam gasp,

"We can always bring him back." I frowned, the process of resurrection was difficult and painful and I was not keen on making the arduous journey when it was not necessary.

"Then lets end this." I growled.

"Sam!" _No, not now! _I thought as I looked around to see dean running to aid his brother, I did not know why he bothered, he was useless in an angel's fight. Sam cried out and I turned to see Ramiel diving the blade through his throat. My mind slowed everything down to be slow-motion but I panicked; there was so many things to worry about in this situation, Virgil was already raising his hand to capture Dean and take him and Castiel and Sam was about to be killed, but if I saved one the other would be lost. It was all too much, I had to deal with this all at once and I only thought of one way of doing it. I closed my eyes, then snapped them open and released all my flames at once. It was hard enough as it was to let them all go and with Castiel and the Winchesters to maneuver around made it near impossible. I heard shrieks from Virgil and Ramiel, who abandoned all orders and fled from the flames of holy fire. Now the only problem left was freeing Castiel and escaping with the three boys from the now burning warehouse. Sam was on the floor, blood rushing from his wound and making a frighteningly large pool of blood on the floor, Dean by his side, using his hands to try and staunch the merciless blood flow. I hadn't the strength to stop the holy fire now, even standing was a large achievement and now I had to worry about two humans and a wounded angel. I bent to heal Sam, spending a large amount of energy from my shrinking reserves and making my vision go blurry, but a small brush over his neck and the hole was gone and I hurried to Castiel. He was half-conscious to my misfortune and the shackles that bound him were Enochian binding sigils that prevented him from using any power but luckily it was one sided and I was able to unlock them, but the energy it took dropped me to my knees, the building beginning to collapse around us. I turned to Dean who was supporting his brother to the door. There was one way out and it required flying back to the motel and unfortunately I was the only angel conscious but I was beginning to wonder just how much consciousness I had left in me. I held Castiel and flicked over to the Winchester's, a nosebleed beginning to drip down my face.

"Hold on to me." I rasped before leaving for the motel.

Dean's POV

When we were suddenly in the motel again I was still on my nerves end, adjusted to my fight or flight mode in the burning building. Sam was sagging against me, resting his inhuman height and weight against my shoulder while Cas lay on the bed, but there was no sign of Ciel, until I heard the coughing. I cautiously dumped Sam on the bed before following the sounds of the coughing to the small bathroom. Sure enough she was there, curled up in a little ball, gouts of blood splattering into her hand and on the floor when the blood in her hand overflowed.

"Oh God not you too." It seemed I would be the only one conscious for a while, but still I had to hand it to the little snowflake, she pretty much saved all our asses from the angels, although she nearly got us killed too. I reached across the sink and grabbed a wad of paper towels then bent down to the still coughing little angel. I gently reached under her head with the paper towels, covering her mouth and lifting her to a cradle position. She coughed up a few more blood gouts before going limp and I carried her to the bed Cas was on, wiping the blood trail around her mouth and then discarding the bloody towels in the trash. Grabbing a few beers from the fridge I leaned back in a chair and rest my feet on the table.

" Well I'd say that was a pretty successful rescue mission." I muttered to myself before taking a swig and smiling at the two passed out angels and the one enormous human.

* * *

**Another completed chapter! Sorry for my sadistic tendencies in the first memory, I just needed it to really seem like hell. But hopefully I can keep the Dean slicing to a minimum for next chapter. Hope you liked it and please review and give me critiques!**

**Ohio Nonca Ol Gassagen- Woe unto you angels (Enochian)**


	4. Friends By Death

Well Hello! For those of you that actually like to read my little stories I want to say I am **so very sorry **for not posting this chapter sooner! High school is not a kind place to say the least! However, this chapter is a sort of "calm before the storm" chapter and I have made a few tweeks to some canon aspects of the setting. So here is my **Canon Divergence Warning: In this chapter, the Roadhouse is intact and still functioning like before it was burned down! **

But I am almost certain that is the only revision to the original supernatural plot. Happy reading!

P.S My sincerest apologies for my overuse of the words "slightly" and "smile(d)" I'm trying to find better alternatives so bear with me in the mean time. :)

* * *

I could not decide what was more embarrassing, the fact that I was unconscious for two days or my failure to protect the boys without burning a building to the ground. God had entrusted me to keep them safe and Sam ended up fainting from blood loss while Dean got a wrenched shoulder. Though it was not something I could not handle it should not have needed to happen, the Winchesters should have been safe and sound while under my supervision. Instead I ended up needing to be carried to a motel bed after falling unconscious from over exertion, I was the Angel of Death for goodness sakes, I should not have been that weak in the first place! But two days after rescuing Castiel from that Texas warehouse I woke up in the backseat of he Impala I first met Dean in. It was a struggle in itself to open my eyes and claw my way back to consciousness but in a car I had to worry about the nausea as well. Groaning softly I lifted my head off the leather of the backseat and put a hand to my throbbing head, alerting the boys in the front seat. Sam smiled slightly at me,

"Hey you're awake! How you feeling Ciel?" I groaned again in response,

"I am not sure I have ever been kicked by a horse before, but that is what I feel like." Dean kept his eyes fixed on the road, listening but not saying a word.

"Dean?" He glanced back at me,

"Yeah?" His tone had softened thankfully, and I found hope again in him coming to trust me.

"Thank you for what you did, after we got back, you did not need to do what you did for me."

"Well I couldn't just leave a little girl on the floor to cough her lungs up now could I?" He heaved out a breath and paused before continuing, " And besides… you did a lot for us, sure you set the building on fire and nearly killed us but hey, it's better than being an angel's chew toy." I smiled sheepishly,

"I suppose I did go a bit overboard didn't I?" Dean laughed

"Maybe just a little." I felt a sudden heave at my stomach when we turned onto another road and groaned again,

"I still will never understand how you can stand to ride in these contraptions." I said before changing the subject, "Where is Castiel now?"

Sam sighed,

"Well, we don't really know, he took off to help people or something. His injuries were all healed up so we let him go." I frowned,

"Did you not take into consideration that Castiel was just kidnapped and tortured for your location not four days ago?" Dean spoke this time,

"Cas isn't powerless, he was just caught off guard, and besides we can't angel sit two of you." I shrugged,

"I see, fair enough; but where are you to headed now?" Sam coughed then turned back to face me,

"Well we're headed to a job."

"A hunt?" He nodded,

"Yup, it shouldn't be too hard though so no need to worry about coming with us." I do not know why but that last sentence hurt,

"Oh, so you do not want me to come on this 'job' of yours?" the hurt in my voice seemed to confuse Sam,

"What? No that's not what I meant, you can come with us if you want…" Dean interrupted,

"No, actually you can't." I frowned,

"But I could be of some use to you right?" Dean shifted his hands on the wheel,

"It's not that, Sam and I just got back on the road together and we need to get back into the game, as a team, you know? And besides it would be hard to disguise you as an FBI agent." It made sense I suppose; it would be better if I found something to wear that looked less… angelic.

"Oh I see, then I will let you two get on with that, I should be returning to heaven anyways. The death angels will be furious at my lengthened absence." And with that I took my leave.

I was pleasantly surprised by the silence I received upon my return to heaven. I was given an occasional and friendly 'welcome back' from a few angels but other than that, life in the death angels part of heaven was normal. With the apocalypse quietly ensuing the number of deaths increased day by day, which would explain the quiet. The last time I had been gone for a lengthy amount of time on Earth the death angels had been frantic, a very accurate example of the saying "cut off the head and the body will flounder". It was relieving to see they had adapted so well to my absences since then and it gave me time to adjust myself to the role of a death angel. Among the few greetings I received from the few death angels in heaven I had also gotten a curt remark from the angel Ezekiel who informed me that he had to collect a few souls I had missed in my time away from heaven. Ezekiel was probably the reason everything had been running smoothly while I was gone, he was intelligent, quick to adapt, and had many fine leadership qualities and I reminded myself to thank him for taking initiative. Focusing back on the activity of Earth I waited for my time to collect my next soul. Before leaving the Winchesters I had seen a death occurring about 20 minutes from now, twenty-five seconds passed midnight. This gave me some time to wander and ready myself for 'the work'. The death angels had been given their own heaven so we could all assemble and speak to one another if necessary. The shape of our heaven took was an orchard set on top of an array of solid clouds so we could watch the earth whenever we needed, the trees were always in blossom and they added shades of pink, red, purple and white to the heaven, which I thought was a nice touch. I aimlessly weaved through the trees until it was time to go down to the realm of the living and took myself into Alder Hey Children's Hospital in Liverpool, England. Today I was looking for a young boy named Charlie Welsh, aged fourteen and dying from a severe heart disease. I had already been acquainted with Charlie as I heard him praying every night. He never prayed for himself as most in his position would, but instead he prayed that his family would go on being happy after he died. He was in room 1206 and sleeping when I arrived. On either side of him were his parents, who slept as he did, his mother holding his left hand and his father holding the right. I still had two minutes and thirty-nine seconds until it was his time but for now I let him dream and at one point I slipped into his mind myself. He was dreaming of what heaven would be like coincidentally, sitting on a cloud while different images glided past him. I sat myself down next to him. He accepted my presence, and almost seemed a little happy I was there to keep him company. It was silent for a while, until it was a minute and twenty-five seconds until he had to leave with me.

"Charlie?" I inquired almost conversationally,

"Hmm?" He hummed in response, flipping his head to face me in a way that also swooped his light brown bangs out of his face, his expression looked expectant, like he knew why I was there.

"Charlie," I began softly, "it's time to go." His green eyes watered,

"Can I say goodbye to my parents?" It was a hard thing to do, but I decided he deserved it, and I nodded.

"Come with me and we'll go together." I had stood and held my hand out to him, while outside his dream his body went into cardiac arrest. Since I came to his spirit directly, it was easier to move about places and dimensions, and with a slight bit of difficulty I let him appear in his parents minds to say farewell. They awoke just in time to hear the heart monitor indicate his death, a second after I pulled Charlie's soul into my arms. He asked if we could watch the scene for a little bit before going to heaven and I agreed, his glowing soul taking his body's shape as he watched his parents desperately try and call the doctors and even give his corpse CPR. I heard him sniffle and I pulled him into my arms, he was about my height so it fit together nicely and I let him expel his parents grief into my shoulder, for he did not weep over his death, but for the pain his death would cause his family. After a few seconds he began to calm down and we walked to heaven together.

"You know," he began as we walked

"Yes?" I prompted,

"I never did ask your name miss angel." I chuckled a bit at the 'Miss Angel' part,

"Its Ciel. I'm the Lord's Angel Of Death." He gave a sigh of approval and we arrived in his heaven.

"Can you visit me?" He asked. I nodded and clasped my hands behind my back,

"I will come as often as I can." He smiled and we naturally and silently said our farewells. I had an hour or two before my next reaping once I got back to my angel's heaven, a time I used to think about Charlie. Easter was still to come and I needed options for the next death angel, and Charlie seemed to be the perfect choice. As powerful as I may appear I cannot create life out of thin air like my father and thus the Death angels are created from souls that have already lived and died, though they must be willing to devote themselves to the life of a death angel before they become one. What made Charlie such a prime choice were his pure and untainted spirit, and his love for his creator. But he was also very alone in his heaven; he was even outlived by his grandparents. The possibility of his other ancestors coming to visit would be slim if there was any chance at all. Many spirits lose their interest in anything that has to do with the world over time, until even their descendants aren't noticed. Perhaps I would ask Charlie if he was willing to become a death angel when I next visited him.

"Ciel!" A familiar voice interrupted my ponderings and I let my eyes focus on Samandriel, who was steadily jogging toward me from a distance. He seemed to give up on running and a second later he was standing not two inches from me. Not a moment later I was enveloped in his arms, still carrying the warmth of a soul.

"Who were they?" I asked, gently pulling myself away from him and going up into a nearby tree where he later joined me.

"A man named Hans Gruetzner from Berlin." I nodded and swung my legs back and forth on the tree limb we both sat on.

"Any special liberations today?" He asked, nudging my shoulder with his a bit.

"Actually yes. A young boy named Charlie. I think he would be good death angel, you would like him Samandriel."

"Oh? Why is that?" He asked, intrigued.

"He is very much like you in his personality, and he died of a heart condition, like you dd." Samandriel cringed at the mention of his death in 1709, then cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"He does sound interesting. Maybe I should go and meet my future brother sometime."

"I think he would like that." Samandriel hugged me one last time,

"Welcome back sister." Then he was off to meet Charlie, while I still had half an hour until I needed to make my way back down to Earth. I took that time to check in on the Winchester's hunt which so far consisted of James Dean's vehicle killing someone. Dean seemed oddly excited about the murderer car and I noticed that Sam shared my confusion regarding that strange excitement. They didn't appear to be in any danger yet so I stayed out of their way. I still could not understand they're "brother bonding time" was hunting and killing supernatural creatures and nearly getting themselves killed in the process. Then again, there were still many many things I needed to learn about modern humans. While I contemplated my lack of human knowledge I subconsciously realized I was… Bored. It was a rare thing that I was ever bored in heaven or anywhere else, in all reality this was only the third time I've ever felt the emotion of boredom. The only problem now was dealing with this boredom. I wasn't interested in speaking with any humans in heaven or angels for that matter, and I had had enough of Earth for now and the only reason I had to go back is for my next soul. So what to do? I suppose I've had so much action in the past few days that now in heaven, everything seems too quiet. I still had 25 minutes to kill and it seemed like forever to decide what to do. In the end, I just went to my normal spot in heaven's garden, and since my body would send me to earth when it was time to collect the soul, I decided to sleep. While t is true that angel's don't need sleep, it is still possible to go into that state on command, which for most angels, never happens. I guess I'm unique in that sense. The moment I closed my eyes I was asleep, killing time by being unconscious was never something I would have expected myself to be doing right before a liberation but there is no doubt I have changed since meeting the Winchester brothers. Another thing I did not expect was I dreaming. Since my brother was released from his cage I haven't dreamed, most likely because I knew there would be nightmares. But strangely I encountered a dream about my brother, Michael, Lucifer and me, the way we used to be, before Lucifer's damnation. But it wasn't a happy dream, no, not in the slightest.

_It was one of those days where I was alone, which happened more often now; it was lonely and strange to not be in the happy company of my brothers, or rather the unhappy company of my brothers to make my thought accurate. I never saw them smile anymore, Lucifer hasn't even spoken to me about his troubles, or laughed, or joked like he normally did, Heaven and Earth alike was silent. It was a deafening silence, one that set me on edge; I had a bad feeling about today. My premonitions were not confirmed until I saw the sky in all of heaven darken. There was darkness in God's lit kingdom, and a corrupt air filled my lungs. Heaven had broken out into a war and I did not even notice it, I had been too ignorant to see it coming, or just unwilling to believe the inevitable. Against all my rationality and self-preserving instincts I did not flee from heaven's war, but went to the heart of the battle instead. Yet when I arrived, it was already over, the rebellion never stood a chance against our eldest brother. The betrayers stood defeated, the archangels restraining them while Lucifer was on his knees, surrounded by all the heavenly hosts, who had come to witness what would be remembered as the birth of Satan. Michael's sword was directed at my brother's throat, and I felt tears drip down my face for the first time in my existence. What had happened, how had everything fallen apart? Was this real? I was running towards my brothers without realizing it, in hysterics for the first time in my existence. Before I made it to them several pairs of hands grabbed me from my younger siblings, trying to pull me away from Lucifer's trial. I let the holy flames burn out of my skin and they retreated, allowing me to gain a few more feet before I was caught again. I nearly set them on fire when I felt them pull me into they're comforting, yet restraining arms. It was Castiel, the angel of Thursday, whom I had only spoken to a few times. Now he held me like a child, while I struggled in his embrace screaming,_

_"Why? Why Lucifer?" Over and over; I knew what he'd done, it was the thing he told me he feared doing; feared becoming. Lucifer's gaze broke away from Michael, and he looked at me sadly and guiltily,_

_"I'm sorry." He whispered, and I saw the grace inside him corrode, right before my eyes I saw him become a monster. Michael's sword then pierced through Lucifer's throat, and the throats of his angels were slit, and demon blood was shed for the first time, and for the first time in my existence, I felt hatred and grief mingle as I screamed "No" as Lucifer and his demons were felled. I screamed "betrayer" and "monster" As he hurtled through the sky, his magnificent golden wings going up in flames, and the devil writhed, and I writhed, and Michael just stood there, no reaction. By now I was on my knees, the angel of Thursday's arms still embracing me, but all the other angel's took one last glance at me, and left, even Michael, my beloved older brother, took a grieving stare at me before wiping all emotions away and leaving me, a broken angel, an angel that felt, the only angel that mourned the death of my brother. The first angel to feel loneliness and to lie there cradled like a human child in the next rebellious angel's arms._

I woke with a numbing start, regretting ever falling asleep. Thankfully I needed to go back down to Earth for my next liberation and I set off immediately, doing anything I could to get the memory out of my mind. Now I was in a small town in Austin, Texas looking for a Victoria Dennis, a junior in high school at a party with the wrong people. I walked through the throng of intoxicated high-schoolers without a presence, just witnessing the horror of the party, the drugs, the alcohol, all being consumed by naïve and underage children. I found Victoria being dragged into the house's garage by a few intoxicated friends. She had been in a fight with another inebriated girl and had been knocked unconscious, a blow that would cost her life; she had turned 16 the day before this party. Her friends, not thinking rationally, set her down in the garage to sleep it off, but she would never wake up again. I appeared in her mind, creating a small little realm where we could talk before she died. She sat in the center of that small little dimension crying and hugging her knees to her chest,

"I'm such an idiot." She said repeatedly, gaining volume each time before she was screaming it to the empty white space around us. I approached her from afar, standing about five meters from her and she looked up when she sensed me, sniffling.

"Hello Victoria." I said with a somber smile, stretching out my wings.

"Who are you?" she shakily asked,

"My name is Ciel, I'm a Death Angel of the Lord." I stepped slightly closer, gaining about a meter before I crouched down with my hands on my knees, my white dress pooling out on the ground around me.

"Am I dead?" She asked, probably not wanting to hear the answer, but needing it all the same.

"Not yet," I began, "But you've suffered a fatal blow to your head, and you are now in a garage to… sleep it off I believe." Victoria scowled.

" I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party."

"So why did you?" I asked, genuinely curious, we still had about seven and a half minutes before she died. She heaved a heavy sigh,

"Cause I wanted to bug my parents, show them that I was old enough to make my own decisions, guess I should've listened to them huh? Now I'll never get the chance to tell them I'm sorry or that," Her voice cracked with tears, "that I still love them." Victoria broke down, huge sobs wracking her body, and it made my heart ache for her. I was by her side the next instant, wrapping my wings around her and murmuring comforting words to the dying girl.

"They already know you still love them, they will always know that, you do not have to blame yourself Victoria."

"But I'm the one who went to the party! I'm the one who got drunk and picked a fight I couldn't win!" I sighed,

"Yes, that is true, but this doesn't have to be a bad thing, where you're going now there is no need for tears or guilt or doubt, you will be happy, trust me." She looked up,

"But who will I be able to talk to? It's not like I have any friends in heaven." I smiled,

"There are many people for you to meet in heaven, you just have to knock on their doors. In fact I have someone in mind that you can meet when we get there. His name is Charlie, he died only two and half hours ago, I think you will like him." She perked up,

"Really?" I nodded, "Is he hot?" The question confused me,

"No, his body temperature is completely normal." I replied and she laughed as if I had said something funny.

"No I mean, is he attractive?" Ah, I get it now, teenage girls around her age started to experience a more profound desire for a partner around this time, so it was only natural that she desired a more intimate relationship, even after she was no longer alive, but I was never very keen on discerning attractive from unattractive, all humans were beautiful in my father's eyes so that's how they were in my eyes as well.

"Yes I suppose he is." I said simply, and I realized how strangely normal talking to her felt,

"Well what does he look like?" she asked, clearly not satisfied with my answer. We had about two minutes left so I described him to her, which took about thirty seconds, in which I watched her sadness melt and her eyes brighten as we talked about boys and other things, it was the most natural conversation I had ever had before, even more natural than talking to Samandriel which confused me, but I didn't really care. We just talked until it was time to go which she now accepted,

"I'll see you in heaven I guess." She giggled and the realm disappeared, leaving Victoria's body writhing on the ground, unconsciously trying to stay alive but failing. I reached in and cupped her soul in my hands, pulling out her life force and leaving behind a corpse that wouldn't be noticed unless someone found her, which I found to be cruel. After wandering through the house for a bit I felt her soul reach out for a girl that must have been her friend. I dragged my hand across her friend's shoulder and she jerked, her eyes blood shot and delusional, but I just gently took her arm and led her to the garage door. When she saw Victoria's dead body she panicked and called the police, but I left before anything else happened, not wanting to upset Victoria. Death it seems, suited Victoria, I voiced this to her and she merely shrugged,

"I mean yeah, I guess I'm sad that I'm dead, but I guess I just have to accept it and move on, have fun until everyone else gets here." I was about to respond with a passage of time comment or something of that nature, but thought better of it and simply nodded. I looked up to say goodbye but she was looking at me with a weird smile and wiggling eyebrows,

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, and her weird expression dissolved as she laughed, while I contemplated on what was so funny,

"I never thought angels could be so adorable!" She said, prancing over to me to squish my face in her hands, making my vision squint. "Ok, so can I meet this Charlie boy now?" I nodded while her hands still made my face squishy,

"Could you stop squishing my face first please, it is very uncomfortable." She just giggled and let go.

After dropping Victoria off at Charlie's heaven the two really hit it off, instant friends, which made me happy for the two of them. I still had about 3 more souls to reap tonight so I tried to excuse myself from their little gathering. Charlie caught my hand and smiled at me,

"Come visit soon ok?" I nodded and flicked back to my own heaven, where I went about my own business and over the course of the next few days, carried out my duties, checking in on the Winchesters from time to time, though it seemed that Castiel had me covered for a while. Though after a week I came back to my heaven to be greeted by a prayer from a girl named Joanna.

_Uh well, hey Ciel, Uh, my name is Jo, and I'm a friend of the Winchester's and well, they called me to tell me to tell you to come to my place so we can all meet up. Apparently they're planning something big so, just get down here when ya can ok? So um, bye?_

First time prayers were always amusing to me, if not confusing, but I got the message and though I was curious as to why the boys didn't call me directly or want me to come to them I traced Jo's soul to the bar she lived at, called the Road House. The place was currently empty except for an middle aged woman pointing a shotgun at me,

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded. I fumbled with my words as I tried to find a suitable answer, though I wasn't having much luck until a girl came bounding in.

"Mom, mom its ok, she's cool, she's an angel friend of the Winchester's, they told me to call her here." Well that was as good an explanation as any and I smiled sheepishly for not coming up with it myself,

"Hello, my name is Ciel." The woman put down her shotgun and smiled, which I decided was a better look for her,

"I'm Ellen, this is my daughter Jo, but I guess you know that already don't you?" I nodded. I turned to Jo now, who eye me with disapprovingly, but when I opened my mouth to say something she stopped me with,

"What are you wearing, you can't go on a hunt in that!" Looks like I would be having my first experience with what they call a 'shopping spree' today, who would have guessed.

* * *

Yay! New Wardrobe! I might put in a short filler chapter of the shopping but who knows, I'll go with the flow


End file.
